19 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Wisła - odc. 3 Pod zaborami; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kopciuszek - Magiczny gest 8 (Shinderera monogatari - The magic of a smile); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Zguba Michałka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na górze i na dole - Szczęście w nieszczęściu odc. 1 (Bugtime Adventures // Blessing in Disguise ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Doctor Who II - Szatańska pułapka, odc. 23 (9) (Doctor Who II, ep. 9, The Satan Pit); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Tajemnice podziemnego świata Majów 2/2 (Secrects of the Maya Underworld); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3291 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3506); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3292 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3507); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania odc.863; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1425; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Przyjaciele; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Podróżnik - Meczet Hassana w Casablance; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3293 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3508); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3294 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3509); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1256 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1426; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania odc.867 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Ząbkowa wróżka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Podróże do bajek - O królu i rycerzu, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Świat moich wujków; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1960); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Hubert Deschamps, Carla Marlier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Fachowcy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 247/249 (The Love Boat Odc 218/2 (10/3) The Christmas Cruise part 2); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 248/249 (The Love Boat 220 /1 Seria 10 odcinek 04 część 1Who Killed Maxwell Thorne?); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O nietoperzu i łące; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 43/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 206 Poznam panią...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:45, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:10,10:40; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Święta wojna - Hanys, tata Gorola (179); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 57 (263) Chwyt reklamowy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 61/162 Przykrywka (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 By its cover); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Deus Caritas Est; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Dubidu - odc. 12; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 11/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Przebojowe Polki - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 4/23 Laura (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 ep. 8703 Laura); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro - odc. 30/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Cała ona (She's All That) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Robert Iscove; wyk.:Freddie Prinze jr, Rachael Leigh Cook, Paul Walker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Po oklaskach - rozmowy Anny Popek (6) Jan Kobuszewski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:20 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:40 Pitbull - odc. 11 - txt.str.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kurierzy, których nikt nie słuchał (Messengers without an audience) kraj prod.Holandia (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 2 Ciąża; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Abby - odc 8/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Abby - odc 9/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:19 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:28 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:18 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:37 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 FBI kontra Hollywood (FBI contre Hollywood); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:03 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 FBI kontra Hollywood (FBI contre Hollywood); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Małpy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj - Raj 166; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (3) Henryk Talar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Sopot 2003 na bis - Skaldowie i Goście; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 824* - Senior rodu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 9; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Od przedszkola do Opola - Robert Rozmus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 EURO 2012 - Wygraliśmy!; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Budzik - Małpy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Raj - Raj 166; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Paliwa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Forty; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Ostoja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Duchy odc.15; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 824* - Senior rodu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Oparte na faktach - INKA 1946 84'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Natalia Koryncka-Gruz; wyk.:Karolina Kominek-Skuratowicz, Wioletta Nawrocka, Lech Mackiewicz, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Podsiadlik, Piotr Jankowski, Marta Chodorowska, Piotr Bala, Paweł Kowalski, Kazimierz Mazur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 SF-Symulator faktu - Paliwa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Rozmowy na temat - Rozmowa z Maciejem Żyliczem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Duchy odc.15; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 824* - Senior rodu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Oparte na faktach - INKA 1946; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 05:35 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Forty; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Vladimir Horowitz w Wiedniu (Horowitz in Vienna); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1987); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Muzyka źródeł - Folkogranie na Długim Targu. Festiwal Folkowy Europejskiej Unii Radiowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki - Dziwożony; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Codziennie z wyjątkiem świąt (Every day except christmas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1957); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Strefa sztuki - Walka Jakuba z Aniołem; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Strefa sztuki - Artek; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kury Cervantesa (Las Gallinas de Cervantes); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs Kramer) 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Robert Benton; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Meryl Streep, Jane Alexander, Justin Henry, Howard Duff, George Coe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Widok z okolic Morskiego Oka - Wojciech Gerson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Legendy gitary - Blues (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Blues Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Anna Netrebko (Anna Netrebko: The Woman - The Voice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Rzeczy; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Nasz Kosmos, cz.2 (Notre Universe); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Piękna złośnica cz. 1 (La Belle noiseuse) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Szwajcaria (1991); reż.:Jacques Rivette; wyk.:Michel Piccoli, Jane Birkin, Marianne Denicourt, David Bursztein, Gilles Arbona, Marie Belluc, Marie-Claude Roger, Emmanuelle Béart; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 16; magazyn filmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Wokalnego im. S. Moniuszki - (6); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Strefa - Aelita (Aelita); film science fiction kraj prod.ZSRR (1924); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 21; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:04 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 22; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Spisek ośmiu (Eight men out); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 The cost of living (The cost of living); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (77) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (66) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (76) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (55) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (880) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (77) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (489) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (217) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (77) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (490) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (881) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (5): Ten pierwszy raz - serial obyczajowy 20.30 I kto tu rządzi? (6) Randka z nieznajomą - serial obyczajowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (3) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (8): Godzina zero - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza lisa 23.30 Prawo miasta (6) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Życie na fali (8) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (796) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Życie na fali (9) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Prawo pożądania (49) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (797) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Pogrzebana prawda - horror USA 1996, reż. Michael Toshiyuki Uno, wyk. Erika Flores, Melinda Culea, Tim Matheson, Tiffani Thiessen 23.30 Kryminalni 6 (71): Haker - serial kryminalny 00.30 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 01.00 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 02.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Telesklep 03.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.40 Nic straconego - powtórki Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku